


Obsessive Devotion

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Yandere!Stephen [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Brief Mention of Suicide, Dark!Stephen, Horror, M/M, Pining, Psychological Horror, Stockholm Syndrome, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Yandere!Stephen, at least for Tony, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: It's been 10 years since Tony Stark disappeared. The world remembers and mourns.Stephen Strange doesn't mourn, why should he? Tony's safe at home.





	Obsessive Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> There's really not a lot of Dark!Stephen Ironstrange fics. And I think that's a damn shame. Plenty of angst though...
> 
> I like to thank LuckyIzzy for making Lost & Found and for making the seed of an idea.
> 
> I like to thank jenjam for making Chains which really expanded the idea.
> 
> And I like to thank askyanderedoctorstrange.tumblr.com for providing inspiration on how to write a deranged Stephen.

The world remembers Tony Stark.

10 years ago, Tony Stark saved the world.

It was also when Tony Stark had vanished.

No one knows how Tony Stark went missing. Countless search parties and vigils were made. And yet Tony Stark remained missing. Until finally Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy resigned to the fact that Tony can’t be found. The world had grieved and remembers Tony Stark, the one who saved them all. And every year the world remembers him.

Perhaps one day Tony Stark will return.

 

Stephen Strange does not mourn over Tony Stark. Why should he? He goes on with his life saving the Earth from threats. He has his loving husband safe at home waiting for him, safe from the undeserving world daring to ask more of him.

Why should he mourn over Tony Stark when Tony is safe at home?

The world doesn’t deserve him. Tony is his and his alone. And may the gods have mercy if they ever try to take Tony away from him.

In the sanctum, there is one room that no one can get into. Protected by countless enchantments, no one but Stephen could enter. The room contains Stephen’s most precious treasure. Stephen enters the room to see Tony Stark lying on the bed, stripped of any technology and clothes. Why should he cover that sinfully gorgeous body? A single gold ring is adorned on his left hand. Stephen marvels at the lovely sight.

Tony is mock glaring at him before Stephen kisses his forehead as an apology for making him wait too long. Tony lowers his head and promptly rolls over to his side fully intending to ignore the sorcerer. Stephen ignores the slight. They’ve been married for 10 years; surely Tony still can’t be mad at him for always leaving the room to protect the Earth. He always comes back. Though to be fair, it is a shame that Tony is always bored and confined to their room while Stephen can leave the room freely.

 He’ll make it up to Tony for neglecting him. After all, Tony’s happiness is important. He wants his husband to smile. What kind of husband is he if he can’t make his beloved happy?

 

Tony Stark doesn’t know if this is Hell or not.

To be honest, it’s a lot better than Afghanistan. He’s not being tortured, belittled, or being forced into making weapons. But he’s trapped in a bedroom for almost 10 years with only Stephen Strange as company. Tony thought Stephen was a friend, after everything on Titan and with him saving his life a few times afterwards. It was nice having someone to talk to without any judgement. They bantered, maybe flirted a bit, but it was an easy companionship. Maybe it could be something more. It was…nice. He thought things were looking up in his life for once.

He thought wrong.

He could never figure out exactly how and when Stephen kidnapped him. But he should have seen the signs that Stephen wasn’t entirely ok after the snap. The constant worrying, the arguments on how he’s being overworked, how he’d notice Stephen’s eyes would change into a darker color whenever he looks at him.  


What Tony does know is that when he woke up, he wound up in Stephen’s bed without any tech on him and with magic preventing him from leaving said bed. Fuck does he hate magic. What was worse was that he finally could leave the bed; it was to only go to the bathroom. And the bathroom didn’t have anything he could use to get himself out of this haunted house, reminded him of the Amish. Even worse, Stephen somehow got it in his head that he needed to be kept safe at all costs and Stephen is the only one to do it. The icing on cake was Stephen saying he’s doing it because he loves him.

Good God, he almost wished he was back in Afghanistan.

He was alone, and for once in his life he couldn’t fix the mess he somehow got himself in.

Tony hated Stephen after that.

And yet, he’s married to him.

Well, not in a traditional sense. Some weird magic Strange did that pretty much binds them for all eternity or some mystical bullshit. Fuck, does he hate magic.

He tried a lot of things to try to get Strange to let him go. And every time, he failed. Appealing to his moral compass? That’s blown to Hell. Would love him if Strange let him go? Eh, it was worth a shot. Would let him have his filthy way with his person? Who fucking knew that Strange was one those romantic saps who believe in romance? Apparently the man would never use love potions or mess with his head because he honestly believes Tony would love him in time. Well, he’s truly fucked. Yelling on how he hates him? Still can’t figure out how Strange managed to make _him_ feel bad with his kicked puppy dog eyes. And hunger strikes don’t work because fucking magic man could just magic nutrients in his body. If he wasn’t so pissed off at being kidnapped, he would have loved to know how that works.

 He tried suicide once after he realized he’s never going to get out. Might as well get it over with on his own terms than live a long and slow death from someone he once thought as a friend. That was the first time he saw Strange truly angry and frightened. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see it again.

After that, Strange left him alone. Tony secretly hoped that maybe he’ll finally be free.

Instead, Tony was alone.

At first Tony was relieved, he doesn’t have to deal with his “courting” and then the worry sets in. Perhaps Strange does want him to die slow after all. But meals magically appear 3 times a day; he’s free to walk around in the room. And yet Tony still can’t leave. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he had any human interaction. The room is too quiet, and he’s left feeling small. It didn’t take too long to realize that finally.

Tony Stark is alone.

And lonely.

Tony Stark finally breaks and calls out Stephen’s name.  He’s not sure if Stephen would show up but Stephen appears in front of him, thin and gaunt. His eyes dull and sad, he just looks forlornly at Tony though his hands are shaking from trying to restrain himself from reaching out to Tony.

The two didn’t say anything, they fell onto the bed. No words were said that night.

 Stephen was gentle with him but Tony doesn’t care; he just needs to be able to touch another human being again.

Tony doesn’t know when Strange finally became Stephen. But Tony doesn’t want to be alone anymore. He’s tired and Stephen wants him safe and happy. It’s a cold comfort having someone to talk to even if that someone kidnapped you. But Stephen is utterly devoted to him. God knows why Stephen is devoted to the point of obsession. But Stephen loves him and would do (almost) anything to make him happy.

Even if it meant going against his oath to do no harm, and that has Tony frightened.

Stephen would often try to cheer him up, trips on the Astral Plane, far remote places in galaxies he’s never heard of, foods from his favorite spots; they’ll be times when it’s just the two of them just lying in bed the entire day. Still can’t have any tech on him though. They both know the reason why. But it was a bittersweet fantasy they wanted to believe.

 Once he offered to bring Peter or Rhodey into their little family just so Tony wouldn’t be so lonely when Stephen has to leave to protect Earth. Tony has never been more frightened for them. They shouldn’t have their lives ruined just because he misses them. He wouldn’t be selfish, they don’t deserve this.

“It can just be the two of us. You can have me all by yourself.” He would say and offer himself to Stephen to prove a point. Stephen may love him, but he knows Stephen is fiercely jealous. He never did like how often he spoke about Rhodey, even if he’s practically his brother in all but blood. But Stephen wants to make him happy. Tony just wants them _safe_ and that will be enough for him.

He misses his bots: DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers. He wonders how FRIDAY is growing along without him. He misses Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper fiercely. He misses Harley with his new upgraded potato guns. Even Peter, Peter would have grown up to be a fine young man. They’re all safe. Even though it hurts seeing them in the paper Stephen would always bring. At least he knows Stephen will keep them safe. As long as they’re safe, it doesn’t matter if the world thinks he’s dead. He just wishes he could have told them he loved them. Add that to the already long list of regrets.

It’s not Hell, but it certainly not Heaven either.

Heaven is the time when Stephen can make him laugh with his corny jokes and funny stories on his childhood. Heaven is the time where Stephen would bring him news of how everyone is doing. Heaven is the time where Stephen would astral-project them to see that Rhodey can finally walk again thanks to Stephen’s input and Wakanda’s technology.

Hell is the time when Tony finds himself missing Stephen whenever Stephen has to leave for an important mission. Hell is when he finds he doesn’t want Stephen to leave him alone. Hell is when the world wants to keep them apart. Hell is when Tony Stark finally admitted to himself that he loves Stephen when he swore to himself he would never long ago after his kidnapping.

Tony wasn’t good at keeping promises. He broke so many, what’s one more?

It’s not so bad though. There are no boring board meetings, the Earth is just fine with Stephen keeping it safe, he’s not getting himself hurt in anymore fights with interdimensional aliens, and the sex is great. In Stephen’s room, Tony can just be Tony.  Not Tony Stark as Iron Man, not Tony Stark the billionaire or Tony Stark the massive screw up. Here he’s simply Tony or in Stephen’s words, “mine.”

But that doesn’t mean he’s forgiven him.

Tony feels his husband pressing up against him, soft lips kissing his neck softly. A shaking hand entwined with his. Whispers of apologies and sweet words of adoration come out Stephen’s mouth. At least he’s getting some dick tonight. He’s definitely not going to turn down fantastic sex.

Even after lying in his husband’s warm embrace. Tony can’t help but feel slightly cold.

Stephen is in Heaven right now. He finished his mission without any problems, got to make love to his husband. And he finally got to rid of the pesky mortality problem that plagued him for years. A deal he made with Death. Death originally wanted to make him immortal in exchange for helping her against a rogue acolyte. Tony leaving him was never an option, but he was still mortal. He would still die by either age or disease. There were certain spells to keep bodies young and intact but magic can only go so far. Even with extending Tony’s lifespan with his, Tony will still die. But since he also got Death to grant Tony immortality, Tony can stay with him for eternity. As if he would ever allow Death to claim _his_ Tony. Tony belongs to him, his other half. Tony would be so happy with the news.

Tony is safe here, they can be together forever. Perhaps when enough time passed, he can go out with his husband without anyone taking him away. Tony would like that; Tony doesn’t need the unwanted attention. Tony is here in his arms and would never leave him.

Tony is safe, Tony’s loved, and Tony is **_his_**.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn how the hell I got to 2k? Welp, that's one thing off my fandom bucket list. Did I mention I write better on horror stories? Now I'ma go back to my Wong and Rhodey verse were everybody is HAPPY. 
> 
> My Tumblr is metalandfood. So come drop by or yell at me for making Tony sad.


End file.
